


拉二

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	拉二

“跪下。”  
这是刚刚从结束战斗训练，回到大神殿的藤丸立香听到恋人对她说的第一句话。  
“什么？”  
到底是昨天晚上起床上厕所的时候走错房间摸进了尼托克莉丝的被窝，还是把他藏起来的甜品全部吃完了，抑或是其他的什么事让这位法老王生气了。总之在看到奥兹曼迪亚斯那冷冽的金色的眼睛的时候，她还是本能地规规矩矩的跪了下来。  
“余怀孕了。”  
“哈？”  
“你该怎么承担责任？”  
“奥兹…法老王啊，您说什么？”  
完全不敢相信自己的耳朵，深信自己应该是听错了的立香姑且又问了一次。  
“余怀孕了。”  
“您说什么？！”  
“喔喔？立香，你是在戏弄余吗？”伟大的法老王不悦地眯起眼睛，周身开始散发出及其具有压迫感的王者气质，“王一句话不会说三次！”  
“等一等，法老王！根本上是您在戏弄我吧？！我根本就没有切错性…不是，无论怎么说我才是被、被…的那个吧？怎么也不会是您来怀孕吧？！”

“喔？就因为这种事不相信余吗？大不敬！法老王在地面上无所不能，自然是怀孕也能做到的！”  
“可是…”  
“名字已经想好了，和余一个名字，拉美西斯。”  
“？但是…”  
“是你的孩子。”  
“？！我没说这…”  
“他会叫余父亲…不，是父亲大人，唔嗯，不过是个女儿的话…”  
“可以了，你不要再说了。”

 

总之为了照顾“怀孕”的奥兹曼迪亚斯，立香暂时请假了半天，在大神殿照顾——与其说是照顾他，不如说是听他在畅想未来比较好。

当然说出请假理由的时候，紫苑和达芬奇那微妙的眼神她实在不想回忆第二次了。

英灵和人类之间本来是不会有未来的，本来千年前的死者与活着的人类相识已经是不得了的奇迹了——不过既然是“奇迹”，自然还有很多在常识之外的事，比如——

立香不由得开始盯着奥兹曼迪亚斯还很的小腹。

“…所以以后我们就可以带着孩子到外面去溜斯芬克斯，这样对他的成长也更好…立香，你在看什么？”

“也…也没什么。”

男人的小腹上精壮的腹肌线条清晰可见，总之根本看不出现在是“怀孕”的状态。

 

注意到立香的眼神，奥兹曼迪亚斯低低笑出了声，“怎么了，已经迫不及待等他出来了吗？”  
“这个真不是。说实话…如果是真的话，我更希望您能打…”  
“你说什么？！”  
尊贵的法老王连眼睛都瞪圆了，毫不客气打断了她的话，中气十足地根本不像一个初孕的孕妇——不，是说“孕夫”，“你竟然想要杀掉余的神子，伟大法老王和你爱的结晶！”

果然不能往这个方向说。  
总之还是心想着保命重要的立香姑且顺着他的意思勉为其难的摇了摇头，“不，我的意思是，我还没有接受…嗯，我太高兴了所以有点…”

“喔喔，这个倒是。”  
奥兹曼迪亚斯若有所思地点了点头，“余在第一次知道自己有孩子的时候，也是非常激动的。不过现在的心情多少还是有点不一样啊…余虽然是一百多个孩子的父亲，但是，像这样亲自在身体内感受着孩子的温度还是第一次…简直和奇迹一样啊。”  
“哈哈哈，是吗。”

已经不知道从哪里吐槽的立香顺着他的话接了下去——其实她对他刚才的话倒也还是有一些些许的感触——如果不是在这么奇妙的情况下说出来就好了。

之后两个人还像普通父母，讨论了一下孩子之后到底应该去那里受教育。在这里两人起了很大的争执，奥兹曼迪亚斯认为他应该在他身边学习帝王学和骑射，以后继承他的王位，而立香觉得奥兹曼迪亚斯的王朝早就亡了（但她没敢说出口），根本没必要这么麻烦，不如交给孔明或者莎士比亚之类的英灵教育。

 

总之因为吵得太上头，立香也彻底忘记确定今天日期，第二天奥兹曼迪亚斯从被窝里拎出来一只斯芬克斯幼崽的时候，也彻底没有反应过来。  
“这是余和你的孩子。你可要好好照顾宠爱他啊。余准了。”  
“……”  
接过他手里的蓝色小猫（？），立香眼神复杂地看着这位伟大的王一脸求夸奖的表情，丝毫不怀疑他之后说不定好会提出“坐月子”之类的奇怪要求了。  
“那个啊，奥兹曼……”  
“怎么？”  
“就算是愚人节要不要这么骗我好吗！！！！！！到底是谁教你说的啊！！！”


End file.
